Resistance is Futile
by Kamakiri
Summary: AU- Omegaverse... Francis is an Alpha, yet he has no interest in any Omegas, only one Beta, by the name of Alfred. Well, no interest at all until he has a dream about the Student representative of the Student Council, Arthur. Who just so happens to be an Omega... Rated M for lemon scenes, language etc... ((FrUS, AmePan, USUK and probable FrUKUS))


Well, it seems I've fallen in the Omegaverse trap. I'll admit, I am addicted to it.

No, for now there won't be any MPreg in this.

FOR NOW ^_^

But... *drum roll*

This will contain my first go at writing lemon/smex scenes.

Et so, I apologise for the utterly crap quality of sex scenes. Just don't kill me for trying, please.

Pairings: FrUS, FrUK (hinted USUK), AmePan and eventual FrUKUS. ((N: WOO, THREESOME!))

Omegaverse explanation:

Alphas; are the main 'breeders'. They are attractive, well-built and are generally well-raised rich gits.

Betas; for this, I've decided that the Beta are your average public servants: there to do the menial tasks as they aren't that good with producing offspring BUT, there is the occasional Beta who falls in love with an Alpha or Omega (and I'll say, if they reproduce with an Omega, the child would be Omega due to that gene being Dominant.)

Omegas: The poor sods who are the stay-at-home mothers; EVEN MALE OMEGA. Yes, MPreg, for those who have no idea what the hell Omegaverse is, is a probable issue.

One question I've seen pop up with other Omegaverse fanfics is contraception for males; this one, yes. The males have both organs and both hormones, the pill would work.

Any questions about this; feel free to ask :)

disclaimer: I dost not own Hetalia nor none of its characters or ideas.

_**1. Lover**_

_A pair of emerald orbs, shining in the soft light from the candles that were placed around the bedroom, looked up at him, standing out from the Briton's pale face, a face he found so... irresistable. _

_Francis sighed quietly, moving his lips to nip gently at the Omega's neck, drawing a few muted moans from him, lips parted wantonly._

_"Francis..." Arthur murmured, lacing his fingers through his hair and gently tugging on the silky blonde strands._

_"Art... are you sure you want to do this?" Damn it, he knew the answer was yes from the heavy musk of need that was in the air, practically coating his tongue when he inhaled. He let his fingers skim over the other's soft skin as he waited for an answer, feeling him shiver as his fingers danced over his hips then onto his thighs._

_"E-extremely sure." Arthur whispered, arching his back slightly with a moan when Francis acted upon his words immediately and began touching him in a way that he had never done so before, as if they were a command, which, to him they were._

_/ka-thuck/_

Francis' eyes opened reluctantly, left hand reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes as he sat up, wondering sleepily what had made the awful scraping noise. Yet again, that sharp scratch-click noise, this time he noticed it came from the direction of his bay window.

As soon as he noticed this, he saw a volley of pebbles ricochet off the glass, a few hitting the metal frame. A soft sigh left the blonde's lips; he was going to have to leave the warmth of his bed regardless of the fact it was only six in the morning.

Which brought on a new load of thoughts; who the fuck was annoying him at this damn hour? Of course, the answer came quickly; Alfred, his boyfriend.

They had been going out for a year, after a party that both had attended and where Alfred, who was a year younger than Francis, had admitted that he liked the Frenchman, which the latter took very seriously, much to the annoyance of Francis' mother; Alfred was only a Beta, and Francis' mother thought he was wasting his time as he should be seeing an Omega and thinking about starting a family as he was nearing his eighteenth.

Francis smiled to himself, slipping out of bed and padding barefoot across the plush carpet to the window, pushing it open and leaning out a little, peering down at the boy whom he loved.

Alfred grinned up at him, hands in the pockets of his jacket, every breath a visible wisp in the air.

"Alfie," Francis whined, glancing at his door, wondering if his mother was awake, "Why the hell are you here so early? Its not even seven!"

"Aw, I was hoping for one of your 'Oh, mon cher! I haven't seen you in ages, come inside~!' speeches, but fine. Football camp finished yesterday and I've got exam stuff today, so I thought I'd say hi to you now 'cause I might not see you for like, two more days." came the reply, which gained a soft smile from Francis.

"My mother's asleep still, I think..." Francis said slowly, biting his bottom lip as his eyes wandered lazily, daydreaming a little, still tired.

"So... Can I come up? As in, into your room?" Alfred blushed, scratching the back of his neck, brow furrowed slightly in concentration, their eyes meeting for a split second.

"... The back door's open, be quiet coming up the stairs."

At that, Alfred's grin returned, wider than before as he hurried round the house, soon sneaking inside then upstairs, quietly tip-toeing along the hallway to Francis' bedroom but barely containing a yell of surprise when the other grabbed him and pulled him into the room, pressing his lips to Alfred's as he shut the door, chuckling a little when he heard the American moan softly and felt him kiss back as they stumbled blindly back to Francis' bed, where they stopped, Alfred straddling Francis on the bed.

Francis smiled, reaching up to stroke Alfred's cheek.

"No sex, she'd hear us." he murmured, grinning when his boyfriend sighed, leaning forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss, fingers tracing a familiar trail down Francis' chest.

"But, babe-"

"A no is a no... As much as I want to take you right now so hard you won't be able to walk for a week and a half, I can't. I'm tired."

Alfred paused in his kisses, frowning as he got off Francis and cuddled into him, nuzzling his neck.

"Why are you tired?" he asked suspiciously, drawing a sigh from the other.

"School. While you went off playing sports for the last week, I've had tests... Not to mention the Student Council meetings, fuck those are so boring!" Francis whined, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist.

He felt a little guilty, as he listened to Alfred tell him what happened on the camp. The dream he'd had of Arthur... Why had he had it?

Arthur was the Head of the Students Council, whereas he was the Treasurer, and they talked very little, though when they did; it was an argument. Arthur WAS an Omega, but another 'special case', like his and Alfred's relationship.

Arthur had a girlfriend, who was also an Omega; a cousin of Francis', actually, whose name he couldn't be bothered remembering.

He sighed, who cared? He didn't care about Arthur, nor was he attracted to him. He loved Alfred, and he was happy with that.

Though, Alfred and Arthur had had a relationship four years back, but that had ended because the feeling wasn't there. They hadn't Bonded, however, and no one else had with Arthur so he was a virgin, so Francis thought with a smirk.

As long as he had Alfred, everything was fine. Their relationship was good, there wasn't any lies...

But things were about to get... difficult.


End file.
